The purpose of Phase I is to develop a prototype CD-ROM automated version of a Long-Term Care Risk Identification Guidelines Manual. The 700 page "Risk Identification Guidelines" (RIG) manual developed by LifePlans, Inc. is currently used by insurers marketing long-term care (LTC) insurance policies, by care management agencies and by health care providers. Although the RIG manual is comprehensive and has proven to be valid and reliable, its usefulness is somewhat limited because it is in hard copy. This increases the time needed to access important reference material, makes updating more difficult and inhibits the ability of users to customize the manual to meet individual risk management philosophy. Automation of the manual will make it more accessible and enhance its effectiveness as an aid to clinicians involved in LTC risk identification and classification. The prototype will assist in streamlining the clinical decision-making process, enable users to easily reference key medical, functional and cognitive indicators relevant to LTC risk identification, and facilitate classification of individuals into LTC risk categories. An automated PC-based manual would represent a new and innovative product which could also aid states as they assume greater responsibility for managing home-based LTC programs.